


lazy afternoon cuddles

by cupfullofaverage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupfullofaverage/pseuds/cupfullofaverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was weeks behind on videos for her channel, and half their house was still packed away in boxes - the last thing she needed to be doing was taking a cuddle break. But seriously, how could she refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy afternoon cuddles

_‘So, to sum it all up: the move went fine – well, as fine as it could have gone; major thanks goes out to the Woods family! – and we’re slowly starting to settle in and figure it all out. There have been a few bumps so far... but we’re both really happy, and things are starting to feel real and complete, if that makes any sense. Rae and I finished setting up the office last night, so hopefully this means I can start getting back into the video making groove for you guys! Obviously I won’t be able to jump back into my old schedule right away, but I’ll try to figure something out – maybe more vlogs? I’m sure you guys would love to see what goes on in the Griffin-Woods household nowadays, huh? I’d have to run it by Lexa first, but I’m sure she’d be fine with it. Speaking of, I really should go help her out, so until next time, tube; later gators!’_

Hitting the pause button, Clarke leaned back in her chair and let out a small hum, unable to hide her relieved – and tired – smile. It had taken awhile, but after five hours of filming and editing (and weeks of endless promising), she had finally finished the update video for her YouTube channel. It wasn’t the best, but at least it was something.

Reaching for her mouse, Clarke made a few minor final tweaks before starting the rendering process. She sat in silence for a moment, making sure everything was working fine, before she pushed herself away from her desk and stood up. Stretching out her arms, Clarke mentally crossed _finish update video_ from her to-do list and thought about what she had to do next: somehow talk Raven into filming the Beanboozled challenge with her and Octavia.

 “Well, this should be fun,” she mumbled to herself as she pulled out her phone. Unlocking it, Clarke opened her messages and clicked on her and Raven’s conversation. Typing out a quick text and hitting send, the blonde stifled a sigh; she instantly knew the only reply she’d be getting was ‘what’s in it for me?’, which meant she no doubt had a night of bargaining and convincing (and bribing honestly) ahead of her, all for a twenty-minute video. Oh joy.

Clicking her phone shut, Clarke gave her head a quick shake, telling herself it was worth it in the end. She shoved her phone back in her pocket before glancing over at her computer, noting that she still had over a half hour to kill before she could post the video – just enough time to grab a quick bite, coffee, and maybe even some kisses – all of which she was in desperate need of.

Leaving her office, she made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, frowning slightly; other than a few miscellaneous vegetables and an old take-out container, they had nothing to eat. Closing the door with a firm thud, Clarke groaned and decided to just make a quick food run. She turned and started walking to the bedroom, pulling her hair into a messy bun as she went.

“Hey Lex,” Clarke started, opening the door. She’d barely taken a step into the room when she stopped, her eyes falling on the bed. It took a second for it to click, but suddenly it made sense why the house was so unusually quiet.

Stretched out along one side of the bed, propped up slightly by a pile of pillows, was Lexa, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she slept. Resting securely on her chest was a little bundle dressed in gray, his tiny body rising and falling with each of Lexa’s soft breaths. Just to her left, curled comfortably between his mother’s side and her arm, was their other son, clad in cream. Though fast asleep, Lexa still had her arms wrapped protectively around each boy, pulling them closer to her each time they made so much as a peep.

Trying not to melt from the cuteness of it all, Clarke let out a soft chuckle – she had forgotten that Lexa said she was going to watch TV with the twins for a while. After their feedings, the boys must have fallen asleep, and apparently so did Lex (which Clarke was grateful for, because her wife definitely needed some more rest); she was just shocked the newborns hadn’t woken their momma up yet.

Hesitating for a moment, Clarke pulled out her phone and snapped a few quick pictures before making her way over to the other side of the bed. She carefully crawled onto the mattress and scooted over slowly, stopping just shy of Lexa’s arm. Dropping her phone next to her on the comforter, Clarke turned her attention to her little family.

“Hey little guy,” she murmured softly, her eyes falling on the newborn nestled on the bed next to her. He was started to fuss; his tiny body trembled as he let out a cry, his little limbs wiggling in protest. Chuckling softly, Clarke went to reach for him, mumbling quietly, “Alright, alright; looks like you’ve had enough of naptime, huh?”

Pulling the newborn up to her chest, Clarke rubbed soothing circles along his back. Falling back slowly to rest against the headboard, she bent her legs and placed the baby on her thighs, humming a random lullaby as she worked. The blonde took a second to adjust the small hat on his head (glancing at the little name stitched along the front) before she leaned forward, lightly peppering the newborn with kisses, murmuring between pecks, “I missed you, Jax.”

So lost in the moment, it took Clarke a few minutes to notice that Lexa was shifting beside her. Pausing her cuddle session, she glanced over at her wife, grinning sheepishly when she noticed she was awake.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up – Jax was just starting to get fussy; I’m sorry.”

Blinking slowly, Lexa shook her head in response. Taking a moment to stretch as best as she could, the brunette cradled the baby on her chest closer before shifting into a sitting position similar to Clarke’s. Resting her head on her wife’s shoulder, Lexa finally said, “Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up; I heard Jaxon cry earlier, but I figured I’d let you calm him down.”

“Ah, so this little bugger’s the one to blame for waking the sleeping beauty,” Clarke teased, rubbing Jax’s belly. With her spare hand she reached out, twining her fingers with Lexa’s, giving her wife a gentle squeeze. “It’s a good thing he’s cute, huh – otherwise we’d have to send him packing for such a horrible crime.”

Lexa elbowed Clarke lightly at the remark, though she couldn’t contain her short laugh. “Hey, the little guy was just doing his duty – Momma overslept and now we’re behind a feeding; clearly he was taking charge and being the boss.”

“Ah, I see, he’s already taking on the leader role. Just wait, soon we’ll have Jake crying out all the time too, and then the real fight for king will begin – I don’t know if I’m ready for this battle, Lex; maybe we should just return ‘em and go buy a dog.” Clarke’s joke earned her a frown and another jab to the side – this one a bit harder than the last.

“Sorry, Clarke, but I don’t think the hospital has a return policy when it comes to babies, especially after a month.”

Clarke let out a dramatic sigh, glancing between Jax and Jake. “Ah shucks, looks like we’re stuck with you two.”  Feeling Lexa look up at her, the blonde raised her free hand in surrender, adding, “Kidding, I’m kidding; I love these little nuggets and I would never return them.”

“Good answer, Griffin.”

The two both grinned and fell into a comfortable silence for a handful of minutes, their attention turned to the boys in their laps. At some point Jax had fallen asleep again, and though he wriggled a few times himself, Jake didn’t wake up.

“Hey,” Lexa said suddenly, “did you finish filming your update video?”

“Mhm, and I just finished editing like, twenty minutes ago; it should be done rendering now, so I’ll go post it in a little bit. Which reminds me, I was thinking about doing more vlogs since I don’t have the time to film videos right now – would you be okay with that? I mean, it wouldn’t be daily or anything, and you wouldn’t have to be in them all the time…”

“Clarke, relax,” Lexa murmured. Turning her head lightly, she nodded and placed a light kiss against her wife’s shoulder. “I’m okay with you doing vlogs, so long as you promise not to film me when I look horrible.”

Clarke scoffed at her wife’s reply. “That would never happen because you never look horrible, babe. I mean, the viewers are probably going to get insanely jealous once they see how amazing you look after having twins only month ago; the comment section is going to be crazy!”

“Quit trying to flatter me, Griffin,” Lexa mumbled, ducking her head to hide her blush.

“Hmm,” Clarke started, pretending to think about it. Shaking her head after a second, she leaned over and kissed her wife’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop telling you how beautiful you are, Woods, so you best get used to it.”

The blush on Lexa’s cheeks darkened. Chuckling softly, she murmured, “You’re such a dork.”

“Ah, but I’m _your_ dork, which makes me charming and adorable and cute, right?”

Mimicking her wife’s earlier actions, Lexa waited a few seconds to answer, weighing her options. Finally, she said, “Hmm, debatable.”

Clarke gasped and dramatically placed her hand over her heart, feigning hurt. “Wow, Lex; that hurts. And to think I was going to go pick you up your favourite pizza for dinner tonight – maybe I’ll just pick some up for myself instead?”

“Oh hush up, you know I love you and your dorkiness. As for the pizza matter, I gave you the day off of mothering duty – I am owed more than just pizza, but it’s a start.”

 Laughing softly, Clarke agreed with a nod. “Got it – we’ll get pizza tonight, and you can start your list of whatever else I owe you, like taking over night shifts for the next week or something.”

Lexa hummed in approval, relaxing against Clarke’s side. The room went quiet, filled only with the soft snores of the babies and low sounds of the television. Settling in more comfortably, Clarke pulled Jaxon up onto her chest and cuddled him, enjoying the peaceful moment. It took her a few minutes to realize that Lexa had dozed off again; when she did, she couldn’t help but grin.

Slowly and carefully, Clarke reached for her phone and opened the camera. Taking a minute to find the right angle – she needed to get the whole family in the frame, which was harder than it seemed – she quickly snapped a few pictures. Flipping through them briefly, Clarke hit the home button and swiped to Instagram, swiftly opening up the app. She spent some time picking between filters and writing a caption before finally posting the image of the four of them.

**officialclarkeg** : there’s nothing better than an impromptu family cuddle session <3 … looks like the update video will be out a little later than i thought – sorry guys! <3 xoxo @LexaGriffinWoods #jaxongustus #jacobwells #jakeandjax

Glancing at the picture for a second longer, Clarke grinned and locked her phone, tossing it aside. Snuggling Jaxon closer, the blonde asked herself for the millionth time how she had ever gotten so lucky in life. Eventually Clarke started to nod off too, lulled by the comfort and love warming her chest, her video and promised dinner run temporarily forgotten. Later she would be upset with how little she got done that day, but in that moment all she cared about was the tired eyes and weak smiles; about the lazy afternoon cuddles she had so nearly missed; everything else could wait, but moments like this were so few and far between.

So Clarke cherished the minutes before she drifted off, saying thanks to the universe for giving her such a beautiful and wonderful little family…  


End file.
